1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool having a light device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tools, such as the wrenches, or the screw drivers, have a light device and a switch for actuating the light device. However, the light device is not suitably shielded.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.